Consecuencias
by Nadia-91
Summary: Como es que Dean aprende que las palabras sn la peor forma de lastimar a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Consecuencias

_Que es lo que paso después de esa noche en q__ue Ana se convirtió en un Ángel al 100 %.Como es que Dean aprende que las palabras sn la peor forma de lastimar a alguien._

Dean había salido a tomar un poco de aire después de lo sucedido con Ana, el ya no sabia en que creer.

Ana parecía una buena persona y el estaba furioso con el hecho de que ella tuviera que sacrificar lo que mas quería, es decir, su alma humana, solo por que ni el cielo ni el infierno podían dejarla en paz.

Caminando sin un destino exacto, pudo escucharlo y al voltear, lo vio, Castiel estaba justo detrás de el, observándolo como solía hacerlo con curiosidad, aunque de hecho esta mirada era una tanto diferente.

"Que demonios quieres ahora, eh, si quieres que te ayude a encontrarla olvídalo, por que no lo voy a hacer, no me importa lo que digas." Dijo Dean intentando reprimir el coraje que en ese momento sentía.

"No Dean, no he venido a pedir tu ayuda, además creo que tu tienes tus razones para confiar en Ana, así como tendrás tus razones para desconfiar de mi" Dijo Castiel con una voz que dejaba notar un toque de decepción.

"¡¡Oh!! Perdona si te ofendí Ángel del Señor o debería llamarte perrito faldero o ¡¡Mejor aun, esclavo idiota de un "Señor" al que no conoces y por tanto no sabes si existe y al cual ni siquiera le importa si mueres!! Y sabes por que es eso Cas, por que el no quiere estupidos soldados incapaces de sentir una maldita cosa y por que…"

En ese momento Dean fue interrumpido por un golpe directo a la cara por parte de Castiel. Lo derribo con gran facilidad ya que Dean jamás se habría esperado que Castiel tomara una medida tan humana e impulsiva, para hacer que dejara de hablar.

"Que dem…" Había comenzado Dean que estaba a punto de devolver el golpe, deteniéndose en seco al ver la expresión herida de Castiel, al parecer Dean había ido un poco lejos esta vez. "Cas… yo lo…"

"Sientes Dean, no deberías disculparte si realmente no dices esas palabras de forma sincera." Le dijo Castiel con tristeza.

"Sabes Dean no deberías hablar si no tienes una minima idea de lo que estas diciendo, yo jamás dudaría de mi padre por muchas razones, una de ellas es que me mandara a salvarte, que el fuera capaz de ver que eres una persona con una alma pura y llena de bondad, a pesar de todo lo que paso en el infierno. Adiós Dean."

Y sin más Castiel había desaparecido, dejando a un Dean estupefacto y arrepentido, se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho al ángel y lo peor es que ni siquiera había dado un solo signo de enojo, solo había visto en esos ojos tristeza y dolor.

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir coraje por lo que le había sucedido a Ana y a Dean le parecía que esta no seria la ultima discusión que tendría con Castiel respecto al tema.

_Bueno esto es todo hasta el momento lo que quisiera saber es que piensan debería de seguirlo o debería de dejarlo aquí._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Castiel no se había puesto en contacto con ellos en una semana, era obvio que el ángel seguía enojado por lo sucedido en ese pequeño incidente.

Dean seguía repitiéndose a si mismo que no era su culpa pero no daba resultado, había ofendido a Castiel lo que era extraño ya que se suponía que los ángeles no podían sentir, lo que hacia a Dean sentirse peor aun, solo recordaba la mirada llena de tristeza de Castiel.

Sam después de observarlo un rato, empezó a preocuparse, su hermano le había comentado lo que había sucedido con Castiel y para Sam era obvio que Dean se había pasada en las palabras y creía que Castiel no los volvería a contactar. Le daba curiosidad ver a su hermano tan preocupado por algo que el había dicho hace una semana era "un problema menor".

Estando a punto de decirle algo a Dean, este se levanto tomo su chamarra.

"Vuelvo en 30 minutos de acuerdo" y salio.

"Esta bien" susurro Sam a la puerta en ese momento cerrada, "que extraño" pensó.

Dean había salido para aclarar su mente, después de una hora de caminar derecho se detuvo y se sentó en una banca cercana. Se sobresalto al ver al ángel a su lado.

" Parece que las vacaciones terminaron eh, dime Cas, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No espera no me digas tienes un trabajo para nosotros?"

"Dean no he venido aquí a discutir contigo. Toma" lanzando dos pequeños sacos a Dean.

"Oh Gracias Cas, de verdad, yo no te traje nada disculpa eh" Dijo Dean en un tono burlón.

"Escucha, mis ordenes fueron decirles que se mantengan fuera de esto, entendido… esos hechizos deberían de mantenerlos seguros por un tiempo, no los pierdan."

"Wow, con calma Cas, ¿que esta pasando es otro sello?, o es que acaso planean matar a un pueblo inocente?. Dijo Dean en parte preocupado y en parte enojado ( ¿que se creían estos ángeles, creían que podían pasar sobre cualquiera sin ninguna explicación?).

"Se que sigues molesto por lo que te dije, a pesar de que los dos sabemos que es verdad, pero creo que por lo menos deberías de explicarme que demonios esta pasando"

"No necesito explicarme ante ti Dean Winchester" Dean miro a Castiel y justo cuando iba a empezar gritarle, se dio cuenta de que el ángel se veía cansado y algo pálido.

"¿Cas?, ¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunto Dean que ya no podía disimular su preocupación.

"Escucha, yo solo sigo ordenes Dean, como tu dijiste como un buen perrito faldero" esto ultimo con un toque de molestia que no había podido evitar.

"Escucha te dije que lo sentía, que no quisieras aceptar mi disculpa no es mi problema, ahora explícame que demonios esta pasando" Castiel lo miro a los ojos y después solo dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Mantente a salvo Dean, tu y tu hermano solo manténganse lejos de los problemas nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y como ya te dije, yo no te debo ninguna explicación, dejaste claro que no confías en mi, así que ¿para que explicarte? Ambos sabemos que lo que yo te diga no va a ser suficiente. Ten cuidado." Y con estas palabras sigilosas y preocupadas el ángel desapareció.

Lo que estuviera pasando tenia a los ángeles de cabeza y Dean no pudo evitar sentirse mal, entonces se dio cuenta que había dejado a Castiel irse con el pensamiento de que no confiaba en el y esa era la verdad, esto lo hizo sentir aun peor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Castiel solo había estado ahí por órdenes de su Señor y todo sentimiento de culpa se esfumo,

"odio a los ángeles" pensó y se dirigió al motel. Tenia que hablar con Sam, tenian que descubrir lo que estaba ocultando Castiel, de seguro no era nada bueno, cuando se trataba de ángeles jamás era nada bueno.


End file.
